dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Slackjaw
Slackjaw is the crime boss of the Bottle Street Gang, a powerful criminal faction in Dunwall. He is a wanted man with a large bounty on his head. His crimes, as stated by the City Watch, include: Larceny, Assault, Mendacity, Disobedience of Public Ordinance, Unlawful management of Prostitutes, and Public Urination. His gang members roam the streets and are hostile towards Corvo Attano during the mission High Overseer Campbell. Biography Slackjaw is the bastard son of a prostitute and a prince, though he would never discover his true parentage.[[The Heart/Quotes#Slackjaw|''"Slackjaw. Whores raised him. He'll never know his father was a prince."]] He started his criminal life as a child, living among other young street urchins and stealing what he needed. As he grew up, Slackjaw quickly became the leader of that group and helped it survive the harsh streets of Dunwall. As his notoriety grew, Slackjaw started working for the infamous gang leader Black Sally. This however attracted the attention of other gang leaders who saw him as a potential threat to their own gangs. One such, Mike the Fish, threw a heavy ceramic spittoon at the up-and-coming boss, breaking his jaw. This incident would eventually earn him his nickname. Slackjaw however only retaliated the next day, fighting and killing gruesomely Mike the Fish with a shark hook chain and a knife. After this, more people joined his group which months later became known as the Bottle Street gang. Playing on notoriety, Slackjaw sent messages to other notorious gang leaders to make them know of his gang. Their reaction was harsh, but he responded by killing four of them and taking over their members under his leadership. He then strengthened his position by bribing the City Watch and shopkeepers, playing it safe to fool the Royal Spymaster Burrows' network of spies. With the gang stabilized, Slackjaw started entering the businesses of Hound fights, prostitution and whiskey distribution. When the Rat Plague started, the power balance of Dunwall's underworld shifted. Slackjaw took over the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery from the weakened Hatter gang. This triggered a gang war from which Bottle Street came out victorious and the Hatters were thrown out of the Distillery District. He then used the distillery's still to produce bootleg Sokolov's Elixir for the inhabitants of the slums. The gang made enough profit to survive the chaos Dunwall was falling into, even with the City Watch strengthened by the Lord Regent's security technologies. Slackjaw seems to prize integrity very highly; after Corvo completes a task for Bottle Street and is rewarded as promised, Slackjaw repeatedly reminds Corvo that he has kept his word, possibly as a means to garner favor. Slackjaw's interactions with other gangs also reflect this attitude: he is said to have contacted all rival leaders on friendly terms in the early days of the Bottle Street Gang, only cutting them down when his men or reputation were attacked. Further, if Corvo accepts Slackjaw's mission to find the combination to Bunting's safe, but robs the safe before turning the combination over, Slackjaw will call Corvo a "cheater". ''Dishonored Slackjaw runs a profitable elixir bootlegging operation in the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery, where he dilutes vials of Sokolov's Elixir and distributes the watered-down stock for profit. Corvo Attano has the opportunity to contaminate Slackjaw's elixir still with rat plague for Granny Rags during the High Overseer Campbell mission. He can also work with Slackjaw during the mission House of Pleasure, procuring the combination to Bunting's safe in exchange for Slackjaw's assistance in the non-lethal elimination of Morgan and Custis Pendleton. In addition, during the mission The Flooded District, Slackjaw is kidnapped and held prisoner by Granny Rags, who plans to cook and eat him. Corvo has the opportunity to save Slackjaw, or assist Granny Rags by killing or incapacitating the gang leader and throwing his body into a giant cooking pot. ''Dishonored: The Corroded Man'' Slackjaw survived Granny Rags thanks to Corvo Attano. In the years following the end of the Rat Plague, gangs saw their influence diminish against a reinvigorated City Watch under the new Empress, Emily Kaldwin. The Bottle Street gang was no exception, but Slackjaw kept control of the Old Dunwall Whiskey distillery. He changed his name to Azariah Fillmore and started an exotic liquor import business. He even owned a ship and manned it for years. With this legal enterprise, Slackjaw's fortune grew considerably. Sometimes prior to the Month of Harvest 1851, he acquired the dilapidated Brigmore Manor with the intention of renovating it. Despite his claim of honest work, he still has control of the Bottle Street gang, and even employed old members of the Hatters and Dead Eels. He also does dabble in his old, violent habits. Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 169-170 Corvo Attano, now Royal Spymaster, kept in relation with Slackjaw over the years, the two being now on more friendly terms with one another despite the latter's criminal past. During the Month of Harvest 1851, Corvo contacted him to ambush the new Whalers gang. He provided Corvo with the use of his men to aid him when Galia Fleet attacked Brigmore Manor, now the boss's property. Three days later, he joined Corvo's men as part of the secret security detail for the Boyle Masquerade, targeted by the Whalers. He wore an heavy and elaborate white lion mask for the occasion.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 283 Trivia *Slackjaw is voiced by Al Rodrigo. **In the ''Dishonored'' tarot card deck, Slackjaw is featured on card IX as "The Urchin Prince". *Slackjaw has what resembles a Caribbean accent, and a manner of speaking similar to stereotypical pirates. *Slackjaw is one of the few individuals outside the Loyalist Conspiracy to know the identity of the Masked Felon. *Slackjaw bears a strong resemblance to Bill "The Butcher" Cutting, as portrayed by Daniel Day-Lewis, in the 2002 film Gangs of New York. Slackjaw's accent and attire are both similar to that of Cutting. **In the Dishonored tarot card deck, the similarities between Slackjaw and Bill Cutting are more prevalent. Slackjaw is seen wearing an outfit that could be compared to the typical outfit of the Natives, Cutting's gang. Accompanying this, Slackjaw even wears the trademark top hat and carries a knife, much like Cutting does in the pivotal battle scene at the beginning of the film. **When Corvo picks up the rune at the shrine in the area of the showdown between Slackjaw and Granny Rags, the Outsider mentions that Slackjaw uses a meat cleaver, as does Bill Cutting.[Shrines/Speeches#The Flooded District|''"[... At the eye of the storm raging between Granny Rags and this man who has lived his whole life with a cleaver in one hand and a bottle in the other. ..."]] *Strangely, even though the Bottle Street Gang and the Hatters Gang are enemies, Slackjaw resembles some Hatters that are commonly seen in ''The Brigmore Witches, namely with his attire. *During the mission The Flooded District, Slackjaw reveals to Corvo the secret to defeating Granny Rags. Slackjaw explains that this information was derived from one of Granny's books. *If Corvo looks at Slackjaw's wanted poster when first meeting him, he will comment on its "good likeness". *Slackjaw possesses a golden tooth. *In Dishonored: The Corroded Man, Slackjaw now owns Brigmore Manor. *After Dishonored, Slackjaw said he spent time at sea. *Once, Billie Lurk almost killed Slackjaw while he was getting a shave.[[The Heart/Quotes (Dishonored 2)#Meagan Foster|''"Back in Dunwall, she almost killed the crime boss called Slackjaw. Once while he was getting a shave."]] Gallery Artbook7.jpg|Concept art of Slackjaw, found in ''Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives. Cedric-peyravernay-slackjaw.jpg|Slackjaw concept art. slackjaw concept.jpg|Slackjaw render. render slackjaw.jpg|Closeup. Slackjaw-HouseofPleasure-Mission.jpg|Corvo's first encounter with Slackjaw. 01 slackjaw1.png|Slackjaw in the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery. slackjaw fight.png|Hostile Slackjaw. Slackjaw Stache Attack.jpg|Corvo fighting Slackjaw. Screens05 granny and slackjaw.png|The final confrontation between Granny Rags and Slackjaw. Screens05 slackjaw.png|Slackjaw in Granny's lair. SlackjawKnifeTheReviewer.png|Slackjaw, after being put to the knife. Flooded district, granny rags and slackjaw.jpg|Granny Rags and Slackjaw fight each other. Slackjaw.jpg|Slackjaw smoking a cigarette. screens05 slackjaw2.png|Slackjaw. slackjawcitywatch.jpg|Slackjaw confronting a City Watch Guard. Thug wolfhound01.jpg|Slackjaw fending off a wolfhound. slackjawwantedposter.jpg|A wanted poster of Slackjaw. slackjaw poster.png|Another wanted poster. Tarot slackjaw.png|Slackjaw's tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. Tarot07.jpg|Slackjaw's tarot card in the Dishonored Game of the Year Edition Tarot Deck (with Billie Lurk). References es:Slackjaw ru:Слэкджов pl:Slackjaw it:Slackjaw zh:Slackjaw Category:Dishonored Characters Category:The Corroded Man Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Spoilers Category:Gangs Category:Neutral Characters